Be Gentle
by Vee-sempai
Summary: You shouldn't make bets if you're not willing to lose. Yoko/Kittan, in that order.


These characters are the property of Gainax.

---

He was tense.

The thought brought a little bit of a smirk to her lips. He was twitching and already sweating under her fingers, and all she'd done was remind him to move his knees to get his ass up in the air. The shift in position had dragged his shirt up, exposing the knotted muscles in his lower back.

She had no doubt he was regretting this.

"Yoko..." There was a bit of pleading to his voice, an eye peering up at her through shaggy hair. "Look, you made your point, you- you weren't serious, right?"

"Come on, Kittan, be a man." She leaned forward and unbuckled his belt, pulling it out of the loops. "We made a bargain. Are you gonna back out of it now?"

"N-no!" He went rigid but didn't pull away from her, grinding his teeth where his face was pressed into the pillow. "Come on, I'm not gonna break a deal, but-"

"But what?" She laid her hands against his sides, taking a deep breath. It was just as well that he wasn't looking at her- it was one thing to tease him and play the cruel dominatrix when he couldn't call her on it, but Yoko would be lying if she said she wasn't just a bit nervous herself.

"...Nothin'." Kittan sounded sullen. She made a face at the back of his head and leaned forward a little to reach down and unbutton his trousers.

"If you weren't prepared to lose, you shouldn'tve risked it in the first place."

"I know." There was still a definite amount of resentment in his voice, but he shifted his hips and leaned forward a little so she could pull his pants down. They tangled around his thighs and she bit her lip, yanking a little harder.

"Move your knees, Kittan," Yoko ordered, huffing in her frustration.

He mumbled a little, then braced himself on his elbows and lifted up a little more., moving one knee back and then the other. "Yes, ma'am," he said obediently, sounding as though he was smothering some amusement at her difficulties. "Now stop looking at my ass, I feel like a piece of meat."

Yoko yanked his pants the rest of the way off. "Who says I'm looking at your ass?" she demanded, a slight flush rising to her cheeks. He didn't have eyes in the back of his head, he couldn't know.

"What else is there to look at?"

At that she laughed- laughed enough that she had to lean against his back, and she was heartened that Kittan was laughing too, patting her arm. "I guess that's true," she admitted.

"Yeah." Kittan turned his head a little. "This is uncomfortable, y'know."

She almost apologized, then remembered she was supposed to be in charge here. "What, you'd rather watch me while I do this?" she demanded, smirking a little, inwardly proud of the quick retort.

"...Yeah, I think I would."

Yoko froze, hands motionless on his sides, more than a little taken aback.

"And, y'know, bargain or no bargain, it's not fair that I'm the only one with clothes off here," he continued, sounding hopeful. Resigned, but hopeful.

She was used to that tone of voice from Kittan- he'd started using it a long time ago, always when he was being more ridiculous than usual, coming onto her with a stupid grin and a line she could have seen coming miles away, always hoping but never without that undercurrent of suspecting- no, knowing that nothing was ever going to come of it. It made her ache a little to think on it for too long.

So she said "Sure, you're right," and relished the little twitch of surprise that went through his back. She patted his leg, and he hesitated for a second before rolling onto his back, looking up at her with wide eyes. "I'll make you another deal," she offered, keeping a tiny smirk on her face, being careful to keep her eyes on his. "I'll take off my shirt if you take off yours."

Kittan was already stripping it off before she closed her mouth. "What about your pants, though?"

"That's not part of the deal." She looked him over, careful to keep her face stone, then sat back on her heels, pulling her shirt up over her head. She could feel Kittan's eyes on her, even if the hair that had fallen over her eyes obscured her vision, and she threw the shirt aside before tossing her hair back. He looked dumbfounded.

"I didn't think you'd do it," Kittan admitted.

"I know," she said flippantly, reaching back to unhook her bra. He went rigid, eyes dropping, and she inhaled a little before pulling it forward and off. She twitched her shoulders, letting her breasts bounce a little.

"Um," Kittan said dumbly. She glanced down, and was gratified to see that he was hard. And twitching.

"Did you have something to say?" Yoko leaned over and dug through the duffel bag she'd brought, searching, searching- there. She caught up both the small tube and the ends of the harness, pulling them up onto the bed next to her.

"Well, no." Kittan looked hypnotized until she picked up the tube and flipped open the lid. "Hey, what's that?"

Yoko wiggled the tube at him, then squeezed out some of the gel onto her fingers. "See? Aren't I nice?"

He watched her, faintly gray, shifting back and forth a little. "...Where'd you get that?"

She smiled, feeling a bit more secure now, taking firm hold of one of Kittan's knees and pushing it up, bending his leg. "Oh, I talked to Leeron, got a recommendation."

"Leeron-" Kittan sat halfway up, going white. "You didn't tell him what it was for, did you? You didn't-"

"Shut up, Kittan." She scowled at him, then dropped her hand without warning, pushing the tip of her finger against him without looking, pulling up his other leg before she bothered to glance down. He yelped, jerking away from her, and she laughed. "Come on, I just touched you, there's not even anything in there yet!"

"I know!" He was red, fuming. "It's cold!"

She laughed again, but more gently this time, leaning back to see better. Kittan was starting at the ceiling, still flushed with obvious embarassment, his face twitching a little as she smoothed her fingertips over him, tracing along the twitching ring of skin.

"Still cold?" she asked gently. He shook his head, still not looking at her. Yoko nodded to herself, watching him closely, then waited for him to exhale and pushed in her index finger to the knuckle.

Kittan swore, and she tried her damndest not to laugh, holding her hand still. "Ow!" he complained, wriggling a little. "C'mon, I changed my mind!"

"No you didn't," she informed. "Just relax, okay?" He mumbled under his breath, and she snorted, starting to curl her finger a little more, easing it in further each time he let out air. Every now and then his face would twitch, his jaw would tense, but it looked more and more like he was getting used to it. So she pushed in another finger.

"FUCK," Kittan said, and she laughed, almost going to pull it back but standing her ground. She leaned over a little, other hand bracing her up by his shoulder, and just moved her fingers a little, wiggling back and forth bit by bit. His eyes were avoiding hers, fixed stubbornly somewhere on the the ceiling, and it wasn't until she shifted a little to try and see him better that she realized he was breathing faster than before.

Yoko bit her lip, then flexed her hand and spread her fingers open a little, steady and careful. He didn't complain, and so she eased them a little deeper, imitating scissors with the two fingers, trying to spread the gel remaining on her inside him.

"Fuck," he said again, but this time he was staring at the ceiling, the muscles in his chest straining with each shuddering breath, the fingers of one hand clutching at the sheet beneath him. Yoko leaned forward, touching her forehead to his- concerned, maybe a little affectionate- and he struggled not to look at her, breath hitching in his throat.

She couldn't resist. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this," she teased before curling her fingers like hooks and pulling her hand back. Kittan jerked, yelping and squirming a little before scowling and turning his head.

"Shut up," he mumbled, and she could see a slight flush darkening his cheeks. "Leave a man some pride, huh?"

Yoko chuckled, sitting back a little and inspecting the apparatus in her lap. "I'd say we took care of that a while ago," she informed, unable to keep the smile from her face. She found the two top straps and locked them around her waist, tugging until they were tight.

"You're a horrible woman." One eye was watching her progress. "Terrible. You know that, right?" There was only a little bite to his voice, but even that was softened by how low and even husky his voice was. Yoko repressed a shiver- she was supposed to be in charge here- and locked the straps around her left thigh, then her right. She made sure to make eye contact before grabbing hold of the length of plastic and tugging sharply, making sure it was tight enough. Kittan reddened slightly and looked away.

"You're only saying that because it's you down there and not me," she reminded, catching up the small tube again and squeezing a healthy amount of the gel onto her palm. She caught his eyes and and wrapped her hand around the plastic, stroking up and down it slowly, working the lubrication over the shaft. Kittan swallowed hard and looked away. Yoko considered the tube, then squeezed out a little more. When you think it's enough, use some more, Leeron had said, and if there was anyone who knew it was him.

"Are you done yet?" Kittan was still looking away, fingers twitching against the sheet.

"What, can't wait anymore?" she quipped. He snorted but tensed slightly, taking in a quivering breath and waiting.

She laid a hand against his leg, taking a moment to just pat him reassuringly before pushing it back up, touching his thigh to his chest. "You're pretty flexible," she observed, urging him to do the same with his other leg.

"Kinda have to be," he shrugged, shifting back and forth a little as though trying to get comfortable. "No big deal."

Yoko smiled a little, taking a moment to gather herself. He looked tense, even uncertain, but he had stopped complaining a long time ago. Whether it was just the accepting of the inevitability or something else, she had little way of knowing, but she was glad that he had. It made this easier.

She grabbed hold of where the plastic connected to the harness and laid her other hand on the back of his thigh, leaning forward and putting her weight behind the steady push, easing the head of the strapon into him. Kittan went rigid, and she held still, stroking his leg and whispering to him to breathe until the muscles relaxed. Another steady rock of her hips and it slid in almost easily.

"Okay?" she asked softly, squeezing his leg.

"Oh, so now you're nice." He took a deep breath, shifting a little, hips moving to try and adjust. "I- I'm okay, I think..."

"You think?" She rocked a little, not moving too much, and he shuddered, a hand shooting up to grab onto her arm. Yoko paused, but there was no real evidence of pain on his face, just a gritted jaw and tightly shut eyes.

"Get it over with," Kittan mumbled. He was breathing hard again.

It felt a little strange to be doing it from this end, but she knew the motion, and she drew back slowly before pushing back into him all the way. He shifted under her, gulping in air, and she did it again, faster, setting into a rhythm before she was quite aware of what she was doing. Kittan's fingers dug into her arm, and one leg jerked convulsively before she caught it, pressing his knee into her side and holding him still.

"Still okay?" she asked, and when he opened his mouth to reply, a low groan escaped him instead. Yoko bit back the urge to tease him again and thrust her hips a little more, leaning down and tugging him up a little to move more easily.

She could feel him shuddering, tiny jerks going through the thigh that was pressed to her ribcage, and he was letting out hot puffs of air against her ear on irregular intervals. "It's okay," she said, lips moving against his cheek. "I won't tell anybody."

It was then that he caught her shoulder, dragging her down closer to him, her breasts flattened almost painfully into his heaving chest, the head of his erection digging into her stomach. Yoko gasped a little but didn't complain, moving into him harder and letting him rock back and forthe within her grip, alternating between pushing back against her and grinding up into her stomach.

"Yoko," he said against her ear, and it was a low, moaning sound, fingers moving and scraping over her back. "Yoko-"

She wriggled a hand between them, fingers dragging over the ridges of his stomach, slick with sweat, before curling around his throbbing erection and pumping him hard. Kittan let out a rough, jerking sound and worked up into her hand, neck arching up as he went rigid under her. It only took moments until she could feel him coming against her fingers, knee pushing hard into her side.

Yoko caught her breath, leaning over him, smoothing a hand over his cheek, pressing to to him and whispering soothing words against his ear. Kittan held onto her tightly for a moment or two more, fingers leaving marks on her shoulders, then slumped back, gulping in air, tense muscles uncoiling and going weak against her.

She pulled back, and he whimpered a little, shuddering as they disengaged. Kittan's eyes were clouded, the lids heavy, and he watched her muzzily as she undid the straps, pulling the harness off and setting it back on the floor. She'd clean it later.

"You said you wouldn't tell anybody," he said, voice unclear.

"I won't," she promised, then leaned down and kissed him, smoothing his hair back from his forehead. He let out a low sound of surprise, a hand grasping her wrist. "As long as you don't tell anybody about that," she warned

He laughed when she pulled away, then stretched under the blanket she dropped onto him. "Whoa, what's this for?"

"You look like you're about to pass out," she informed, sliding down to stand beside her bed. "Take advantage, okay? I'm never letting you sleep on my bed again."

"Yes ma'am," he yawned, seeming already on his way, flopping onto his side. Yoko paused at the door, watching him for a moment, unable to keep the fond smile from her face. Then she took a step, arm brushing her stomach, and grimaced at the half-dry sticky mess on her skin. She was going to have to take a bath.

It was just as well, she had to change her underwear anyway. 


End file.
